Sandra (SoW game)
This article is about a bachelorette given the name of Sandra due to Cosmonity's localization error. For the already pre-existing character with the same name who only appears in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (game), see Sandra (FBwY game). Sandra is a very independent, shy yet thoughtful person who enjoys flowers and baked goods. She loves to dream her days away in her shop and is a very romantic young woman. She also dreams of falling in love. She owns and manages the local Flower Shop in the valley. It is where the player can buy all the flower/crop seeds that he/she will need in own Land Plot. Sandra does not have a rival, which means you are the only one who can court her when playing as a boy. 'Gifts' 'Love Events' Black Love Event This event will automatically occur as the player walks out of his home, proven that Sandra's name tag on dialogue box is coloured black or further. Sandra will meet the player and asks if he wants a gift that she brought by. If her gift is accepted, Sandra will be pleased. However, if you reject Sandra's gift, she will become upset and your relationship with her will go down. Purple Love Event *Sandra's name tag on her dialogue box is at purple or further *Have seen her Black Love Event The player will be asked to delivery a wrapped present to Charlene within a time limit. If the player's pocket slots are full, the request cannot be done. Blue Love Event *Sandra's name tag on her dialogue box is at blue or further *Have seen her Purple Love Event An event will occur after those requirements mentioned above are completed, in which Mr. Jason will tell you to go to his office inside the school from Monday to Friday, at 12:00. The player will receive a Ring there, allowing one to confess. Find Sandra on a sunny Saturday or Sunday between 10:00 and 12:00. Upon showing her the Ring, she will ask to take the player to somewhere private. We will then appear at the beach. Sandra likes the player very much, so she wants to confess her love. If the player wants to continue his relationship with Sandra, choose one of the first 4 choices so they will become sweethearts! The player will then automatically return home once this event is over. Selecting any negative option will result in decreasing relationship status with Sandra. She will be very sad the next time the player talks to her, and will remind that he forgot something important. It will take a little time to recover lost statuses. Yellow Love Event *Sandra's name tag on her dialogue box is at blue or further *Have seen her all of Sandra's previous Love Events Now that the two of them are sweethearts, the player can ask Sandra to go on a date together. Upon waking up in the morning, a phone call will automatically beep. Sandra asks if the player is free for a date. Once her request is accepted, be sure to go to the Food Tower Area at 16:00. 'Player's Wedding Ceremony' After the player has seen all 4 of Sandra's love events and she accepts the Flower Jewel, the wedding ceremony will be held 7 days later. On the day of wedding ceremony, the player will be automatically taken to the school auditorium. You will meet your sweetie here, along with the guests attending own wedding, with Principal Jason overseeing the ceremony. The family of your spouse will always appear. After their wedding is over, you and your partner will go on a honeymoon, which has them visiting the partner's own country and have a little talk. This is done automatically. After honeymoon, the player and their spouse will be taken back to player's house at 22:00, where there will be a little talk about what was their favourite part of married life. You will automatically to to bed after this scene. The next day after the wedding, your new partner will ask you what nickname one would like to be called. The player can let their spouse use his/her randomly chosen nickname, keep their original name, or they can enter it themselves. The chosen new name cannot be changed later. The player's spouse will now live with them permanently. The wedding ring is now available through their dresser, and it is the player's choice to wear that or not. 'Children' The children that born after marrying Sandra will act shy and romantic. Regardless whether it's a boy or girl, they will have purple hair, purple eyes, and light skin. The boy will wear blue clothing whilst the girl will wear pink clothing. The player will get the same result if one marries Austin or Claire. 'Trivia' *A certain bachelorette already had the name of Sandra in her previous appearance, but due to Cosmonity's naming error, this bachelorette was given the name of Sandra. That bachelorette was then renamed to Sarah due to yet another localization error on Cosmonity's part. Not only that, but the dub name given, Sarah, was owned by another female character in Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns too, who was renamed Mia with completely different background and roots. *She has an older brother named Shane but he is never seen or mentioned in game. Category:Story of World (game) characters Category:Bachelorettes